The prior art discloses elevators or elevator systems for buildings in which the position of the elevator cabin of the elevator car is detected on the basis of a magnetic strip. This magnetic strip is in this case often fastened to the running framework or to a guiding rail of the running framework. This running framework serves for guiding or mounting the elevator car, i.e. the running framework provides the elevator car with a guide in which the elevator car is moved or can be moved.